1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring ocular axial length which measures the ocular axial length of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An apparatus for measuring ocular axial length, which measures the ocular axial length of an examinee's eye by irradiating the cornea and fundus of the examinee's eye with light or ultrasound waves, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Documents that describe the related art are listed below.
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-531205 A (PCT)
Patent Document 2: JP 2005-160694 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2008-86527 A